


A First Date

by leightaylor



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Cute, Dancing, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Lighthearted, So old i forgot to post it oops, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leightaylor/pseuds/leightaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Shadowhunter Isabelle Lightwood and vampire Simon Lewis meet at a coffeeshop for their first date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Date

**Author's Note:**

> No ship hate please, this is just meant for fun :)

_ Stop tapping your nails _ , Isabelle thought. She had nothing to worry about. It was just a date. Her first date with Simon but still just a date. Isabelle wasn’t the dating type, however. Sure, she’d had physical relationships before, but this thing, whatever it was, she had with Simon was different. She didn’t just want to kiss him. She wanted to talk to him and hear him laugh. She wanted to hear him talk about bands she’d never heard of and go on and on about comic books.

Crap. She was tapping her nails again. Was she early? They’d said six o’clock, hadn’t they? Isabelle pulled out her phone and checked her texts again. Yes, they’d agreed to meet at this very coffee shop at six p.m. 

Isabelle hadn’t ordered anything yet, she didn’t want to seem rude when Simon came in and she was already enjoying a latte.

She shivered and pulled her dark jacket closer to her body. She took out her phone again, intending to text Simon and ask if everything was okay but the door to the shop opened right then and he walked inside. Isabelle’s heart started to race, her hands clamming up. Simon saw her and was walking to her. He spoke but Isabelle didn’t hear a word he said. She was too busy staring at how adorable his ruffled hair looked. 

He waved a hand in front of her face. “Isabelle? Hello?”

She snapped out of her thoughts. “Simon, hey!” She gestured to the empty chair across from her and tried to slow her heart rate. “Hey,” she said again.

Simon laughed quietly. “Hi.”

Isabelle didn’t know what to say. “Talk about comics,” she said without thinking.

Simon looked confused.

“I mean,” she said slowly as she began standing up, “I’ll get our coffee and when I get back, you can tell me about any new comics you’ve read?” This was phrased like a question.

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Simon stumbled out.

Isabelle turned to go to the counter and released a deep breath. This was going to be a stressful hour.

 

Simon hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. He wasn’t the most suave guy in town, and he was on a date with  _ the _ Isabelle Lightwood. All he wanted was to get through one hour with her without making a fool of himself. It wasn’t every day you were given the chance to go out with the most beautiful girl in the world.

Isabelle was walking back with their coffee and Simon realized she hadn’t even asked what he’d wanted. She set a mug down in front of him and it smelled amazing. He didn’t really care what it was that she got him but he took a sip of it and when the coffee hit his mouth, he thought he was in heaven.

He heard Isabelle giggle and looked up from his mug. “What?” He asked. What embarrassing thing had he done already?

“Um, you have a little whipped cream,” she gestured toward her own upper lip to show him where. He dabbed a napkin at the area until he was sure he’d removed the cream.

Isabelle was grinning and shaking her head. “Let me,” she didn’t finish her sentence, just leaned across the table and took the napkin from him. She was so close to Simon that he could smell her subtle perfume. It smelled like strawberries and vanilla mixed together.

She got back into her seat, face red, and not breaking her eyes away from Simon’s.

Simon finally looked down. “So… ” he started.

“So… ” Isabelle added.

“So uh, killed any demons lately?”

“Simon!” She hissed, looking around at the very mundane coffee shop.

“Oh, right,” he said. “You know,” he spoke louder, “from that video game you love so much? ‘ _ Demon Hunters X _ .’”

“ _ That _ was the best fake video game name you could come up with?” Isabelle sassed at him.

“Well let’s see you do better, Isabelle,” he challenged, leaning toward her.

“Easy.  _ Shadowhunters _ .”

Simon looked at her expectantly. “Is that it?”

“Yes,” Isabelle answered.

Simon took another sip from his mug. “It’s supposed to be something inconspicuous, meant to throw the mundanes off your supernatural trail. Calling it what you literally are is probably not wise,” he told her quietly.

“Simon, they don’t know what a Shadowhunter is,” she pointed out. “To them,  _ Shadowhunters _ sounds like a cool game name.”

“It’s a bad name Isabelle,” he disagreed.

Izzy narrowed her eyes at him before slowly smiling. “Would you like to place a wager?”

“Oh?” He leaned back in his chair. “What did you have in mind?”

Isabelle bit the corner of her lip. “Loser has to…” she thought for a moment before her eyes lit up in evil glee, “loser stand up and do the chicken dance.”

He should’ve been alarmed at the thought of doing such a thing but his only question was “you know what the chicken dance is?”

Isabelle scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Of course, I do. I don’t live under a rock.”

“Oh,” he replied. “But I decline to accept your bet.”

Isabelle cocked her head. “Why? Too scared you’re going to lose.”

Simon let out a stiff laugh. “No, I just don’t want you dancing in those heels because you may fall and get hurt and then Jace and Alec will try to beat me up,” he said.

“And Clary,” Isabelle reminded him.

“Yes, and Clary,” he admitted. 

“But none of that matters, anyway,” Isabelle said. “If I can fight you-know-whats in these shoes, I’m sure I could handle doing the chicken dance in them, in the one in a million chance that I lose this wager.”

It was Simon’s turn to narrow his eyes. “Okay, then. You’re on.”

  
  


Isabelle stood and spoke loudly enough that the entire cafe could hear her. “Excuse me everybody!” She had no problem getting their attention. She always had people’s attention. “My…” she looked at Simon, “my friend and I have a quick question for everyone. We are trying to see if ‘ _ Demon Hunters X _ ’,” she broke off in a short fit of giggles and struggled to recompose herself, “or  _ ‘Shadowhunters’ _ is a better name for a potential video game. All those in favor of  _ ‘Shadowhunters _ ?’”

Almost every hand in the cafe, about fifteen in all, went up. The only people who didn’t have a raised hand were Simon and the barista, who looked confused by the coffee shop being above the noise level of a whisper.

“Thank you, enjoy your coffee,” Izzy said politely before turning back to Simon who, for a vampire, was looking pretty red in the face. “So,” she said. “About that dance.”

Simon sighed. “Do I have to?”

“A bet’s a bet.”

  
  
  


Simon stood up, facing away from the other customers, to save face. He began humming to get his rhythm going and started doing the most ridiculous dance. He felt foolish of course, but over his humming, he could hear Isabelle’s distinct laughter which made him keep going. He couldn’t hum and laugh at himself at the same time so after just a few rounds of the dance, he stopped and turned back to Isabelle who exclaimed “say cheese!”

He smiled as he looked into the lens of her phone’s camera. And he stood there, waiting for her to be done. And he continued waiting. “Did you take the photo?” he gritted through his teeth.

Isabelle shook her head. “It’s a video. I got the whole thing.” Simon’s face fell.

“The whole thing?”

Isabelle nodded. “But don’t worry, I promise not to show it to anyone.”

She said something else but Simon’s brain had stopped paying attention. He hadn’t felt this way, this happy in weeks. His last day of being happy was the day he and Clary had gone to Pandemonium. He knew his life could never  _ be _ that again - peaceful, blissfully unaware of all the monsters of the world - but he could  _ feel _ it again. There was something about Isabelle. Her fierceness, perhaps her carefreeness, that made him feel alive again.

“Simon,” Isabelle waved a hand in front of him, “you’re blanking out on me.”

“I’m really glad you asked me out,” he whispered.

Isabelle looked surprised before her face fell into a relaxed smile. “Me, too,” she said.


End file.
